


Fading Sanity

by Lucinda_Hindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinda_Hindle/pseuds/Lucinda_Hindle
Summary: This is my take on what I think might have happened on that fateful night when the Longbottoms lost their sanity in the hands of sadistic Death Eaters. They were tortured, they went insane but they never broke.(Purely Canon, multi-chapter)





	Fading Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> I always found the story of the Longbottoms immensely sad. So this is my take on what I think might have happened on that fateful night when the Longbottoms lost their sanity in the hands of sadistic Death Eaters. This one will have more than one chapters.

Alice and Frank Longbottom had just hidden their son, Neville in the broom closet with silencing charms and sent a patronus to the Order. The Order would be arriving in a few hours. Just as long as their son was safe.

The door burst open and Alice whipped out her wand. There on the door were standing at least half a dozen Death Eaters.

"Attack." Bellatrix Lestrange whispered.

Chaos reigned. Curses, jinxes and hexes were being hurled. The Aurors, being skilled were able to keep off the Death Eaters for some time before they were disarmed, cornered and being held by Crabbe and Goyle Sr.

Bellatrix came over Alice and gave an insane shriek of laughter at her vulnerability before speaking, "Now, now tell me what do you know about the prophecy and what happened to the Dark Lord?"

"As if we will tell you! Voldemort is gone and now you should fear for your life!" Frank snarled while struggling in the grasp of Crabbe.

"Oh no, the Dark Lord will return and you will pay for saying his name from your filthy mouth, Longbottom." Barty Crouch Jr. said.

He then pointed his wand at Frank's throat and whispered " _Crucio_ "

"NO" Alice shrieked as she watched he husband writh in agony, refusing to scream, unable to do anything. Crouch kept the curse on until Frank was screaming and Crabbe released him, where he lay on the floor panting.

"Alice, you have another chance, answer me." Bellatrix said digging her wand at Alice's chest.

"Never!" she spat at Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix's eyes blazed with rage as she shouted, " _Crucio_ "

Agony, pure agony. It felt as if a hundred poisoned daggers were stabbing every part of her body. She set her jaw and tried to keep from screaming but the next moment her throat was tearing apart from blood curling screams. She didn't know how long she was under the curse but when it was lifted, she was on the floor gasping for breath.

"Now, now is the answer still the same?" Bellatrix asked.

"I…. wont… tell…. you…. Anything." Alice whispered.

"That's too bad.  _Crucio!_ "

This time the pain was worse than before. Her very nerves felt as if they were on fire. Someone was screaming. Her eyes were rolling in her head and she was thrashing about on the floor. The curse was kept on for a very long time as Alice slowly slipped into darkness.

" _Renervate_ "

Alice opened her eyes to Bellatrix leaning over her, smiling.

"Thought that you could escape us?"

Alice heard screams looking to her right she saw Frank writhing on the floor with Crouch's wand pointed at his heart.

"Such a beautiful sound, isn't it?" Bellatrix giggled.

"Try as you might, we won't say anything." Alice said, her voice sounding raspy.

"Too bad,  _Crucio!_ "

Alice felt as if she was being ripped apart limb from limb. Her body felt on fire. Just as she was about to faint again the curse was lifted.

A few of her ribs seemed to have broken while she was convulsing and her breathing became laboured.

She looked at Frank whose nose seemed to have broken while he was thrashing. Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them.

_They won't break under the torture. They may die or go insane but they won't break and tell them anything._

Their eye contact was broken as Alice was hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. Waves of pain hit her like a flood. This time she didn't even try to hold back her screams. The curse went on for what felt like hours.

Every breath was painful due to her broken ribs. One of them seemed to have pierced her lung and she was wincing with every breath.

"Well, you have one more escape, you know?" Crouch asked as he lifted the curse from Frank.

"Pleadge your loyality to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix continued.

"You........ wish." Alice said, her throat feeling as if she had swollen broken glass.

"As.... if" Frank said.

Bellatrix clucked her tongue and then said, "Then let's have some fun,  _Crucio!_ "

Every bone in her body felt like it were snapping and breaking. She writhed on the floor unaware as she broke her bones banging on the furniture and walls.

When the curse was lifted she was coughing up blood. Someone was screaming. This time it was not her.  _Frank_. Her thoughts drifted to Neville. The order knew where he was, they had informed them in the patronus, just in case something happened to them.

Bellatrix was speaking again, but Alice couldn't understand her. She was under the curse again. Pain. White hot pain. She just wanted to die, for it to end because blacking out wasn't an option, Bellatrix would wake her up easily, but she did.

Opening her eyes, she prayed for it to be a dream. No, No, No. Then she saw her. Bellatrix. Alice heard the dreaded words and the pain started. She tried to distract herself from the pain. She thought about her son. Who was her son?  _Ah, yes Neville_.

When the curse lifted this time, her mouth was filled with blood from biting down on her tongue. Most of the bones in her body seemed to be broken. Even without the curse, all she could feel was the pain.

" _Crucio!_ "

Alice's back arched as she screamed again trying to escape the pain.

Someone was leaning over her again, a women with black hair and heavily lidded eyes.

Alice didn't like her. She was lifting her wand again. Before the incantation was even spoken Alice beagan screaming, but stopped abruptly. Her throat hurt.

"Are you cracking yet?" a man's voice asked. Someone was screaming again. It was the voice of someone she loved, but she couldn't remember who that person was. She tried to look for its source, but every tiny movement bought with it waves of agonising pain.

Someone was laughing hysterically. She didn't like that sound at all. What she wanted to hear were the sounds of nature to relax her traumatised mind, her battered sanity, the sound of birds chirping, water rushing and wind howling, but not this, not this at all.

" _Crucio!_ "

She couldn't think, couldn't hear, the pain was such that Alice was rendered unable to even scream. The black woman was speaking again. Something about breaking Alice.  _Breaking?_ She wasn't made of glass that could be broken. What was she talking about?

She tried to lift her arm to cover her ears, to block out those horrible thoughts. She wanted to free herself, she was being held prisoner in her own mind. She couldn't lift her hands, she couldn't feel them. A blissful numbness was spreading over her as if she was dethatching herself from her body, escaping her mind and at last leaving the pain behind.

_She knew her sanity was fading._

Just as the door burst open and the order members came pouring in, the last of her sane thoughts, memories were lost, lost in the deep ocean that was pain.

_Just as long as their son was safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. This story took a lot of my time so I would appreciate it if you comment on it. The next chapter would contain her thoughts while at St. Mungos and how the order members found them in their homes. I will post it after I have got at least a 50 hits and a couple of Comments. Or 60 hits, please? Leave it, if I don't get either, I will post it in two weeks. (Can't be that cruel.)


End file.
